1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a massaging assembly, more particularly to a massaging assembly which is capable of providing an improved muscle stretching effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging apparatus, which gives twisting and swinging motions to the lower body portion of a user lying on his back, comprises a casing, an ankle rest disposed on top of a top wall of the casing for supporting the ankles of the user thereon, and a driving unit mounted in the casing. The driving unit extends through the top wall of the casing so as to connect with and drive reciprocatingly the ankle rest from side to side. Thus, when the massaging apparatus is in use, the ankles of the user reciprocate from side to side, and the legs reciprocate about the waist to massage the leg muscles.
It is noted that the muscle stretching effect of the conventional massaging apparatus is relatively poor since the massaging apparatus only causes reciprocating movement of the ankles and the legs.